Talk:Cassata/@comment-37381799-20190115211630
1. My Worth Upon opening my eyes, I was surprised to find myself in quite the lavish room. Sitting in this large room was a lone person. He was a lavishly dressed man well into his middle ages. “He looks like he could be of some use.” That must have been an assessment of me he made in the few seconds since I appeared. He was my Master Attendant. He told me he was an aristocrat of this kingdom and the King’s younger brother. Even though he was looking at me, it didn’t feel like he was talking to me. I couldn’t see my reflection in his oh-so-honorable eyes. I never thought I’d be summoned by a human like this. The man approached me slowly, a despicable smile on his face. "Food souls can do a lot of things humans can’t, huh?” He pat me on the shoulder as if I were a lifeless doll. I didn’t like that, but I couldn’t fight back. After all, he was my Master Attendant. And to a food soul, their Master Attendant’s word is law. But then I started to have doubts again. Was he really my Master Attendant? If so, why was he the one gripping the black dagger currently plunged into my abdomen? "Cassata, sacrifice your everything for me!" That sentence, like a curse, pulled my mind into darkness. I didn't dare glance at the look on that man's face. Perhaps I had realized that from the moment we met, his smile was full of greed. What was the meaning of this? Was he testing my loyalty? He pulled the dagger out and I felt an agony far more excruciating than I had expected. My hand went to my wound and I stumbled a few steps back. My whole body felt weak. What was at first just the feeling of strength being slowly drained from it became a pain that seeped into the very center of my bones. "I need an obedient spy to infiltrate the palace, right to where the King is. Fortunately, my elder brother goes to church every week to pray for his beloved daughter. You can just pretend you’re an unfortunate, ownerless food soul who just so happened to pass by~” So he said, as if he were recounting a wonderful fairy tale. "However, they can’t find out you’re my food soul~” I bit my lower lip, and a nauseating metallic taste flooded my mouth. Then I felt that it wasn’t just my strength being stripped away bit by bit, but also the invisible contract that forced me to obey my Master Attendant. “I have no need for anything useless here, understood?” Useless? From the very beginning, I was worth as much to you as something you could throw away on a whim. And as my wound slowly healed, the last thing I saw was the twin snakes engraved on that dagger before I fell completely unconscious. Why did I come to this world? The man who is my master attendant wishes for nothing from me. All he needed was an unadulterated tool guaranteed to obey him. Was this what it meant to be a food soul? The second time I opened my eyes, I found myself in a barren suburb. I still hadn’t recovered from my contract being severed. Not even the wound he ruthlessly left me had healed yet. I gave my surroundings a strained survey. As he had said, there was a white church not far from here. Sunlight illuminated the church in all its sacred and beautiful glory, but I only felt miserable. At the time, I never would’ve imagined I’d be grateful to the man who was my Master Attendant. If it weren't for his decision, I wouldn't have met them.